


Eyes Ever Forward

by Project0506



Series: Soft Wars [57]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506
Summary: It's the first time he's told anyone about Kit
Relationships: CC-1138 | Bacara/CT-7567 | Rex, CT 7567 | Rex/Kit Fisto (mentioned)
Series: Soft Wars [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683775
Comments: 39
Kudos: 432





	Eyes Ever Forward

**Author's Note:**

> A teensy warmup, because something about these beans bit me and won't let go.

“Is he good to you?”

Rex considers, for a moment, pretending to misunderstand. There are a few that he’s gotten close to, shared bunk with. All of them had been as much for himself as for them. Any one of them could be the ‘he’.

Bacara flicks his waist once, in admonishment, before the thought even fully forms. Rex turns his nose in to Bacara’s shoulder and lets his breath empty from his lungs.

“He’s incredible,” Rex admits.

He can feel Bacara’s raised eyebrow. “I’d have expected that said with a little more enthusiasm,” Bacara comments.

Kix never made it back last night; either that or he’d been warned off by someone well meaning. Rex will need to check in to him, as soon as the hour is reasonable enough to pull himself from bed. Bacara is warm temptation stretched half-under him though, so that reasonable hour may be long in coming.

Bacara’s slightly paler than Rex is, now. The skin of his chest starkly contrasts with the back of Rex’s hand, and he thinks he remembers it not being quite that different. He wonders how much time Bacara spends out of shell.

There aren’t many distractions to keep Rex from focusing on the conversation.

“It’s not permanent,” Rex finally forces out. It’s the first time the thought has ever been given voice. It cuts.

Bacara is quiet for long minutes, the only sound the soft one of skin on skin as he draws his cupped hands over and around the jut of Rex’s shoulder blades. “Was that always the plan?”

Rex laughs, and it sounds a little bit like a sob. “There was no planning for him,” he says, because it’s true in the ways that matter most. Rex hadn’t anticipated more than a conversation, then no more than a dinner. Then no more than a night.

Rex had forgotten: he’s never held something he didn’t want to keep.

“He’s Jedi.”

He doesn’t know what reaction he was expecting. He gets very little of one. A quiet breath, a quieter “Oh, Tat,” and arms that slip carefully over his back. It’s exactly what he needs.

It’s an act of great pessimism to mourn something that hasn’t yet passed, but Rex does. He mourns the last day he’ll see that quickfire grin, the last day he’ll be cajoled to try this or that bite of something he can’t pronounce.

He mourns the day Kit Fisto looks at Rex of Vode and sees a traitor to his Republic.

It makes enjoying what time Rex _does_ have with him difficult.

“I could love him.” It’s the first time Rex has told anyone. It might be the first time he’s spoken to anyone about Kit at all. Who would he have told? “He’s… very easy to love.”

Bacara rasps a kiss against Rex’s buzzed hair and folds him close. “Tell me,” he orders.

Rex’s smile is entirely reactionary. “He’s an unrepentant flirt. He’ll say the most disgustingly saccharine things and mean every word...”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In Orbit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415408) by [CmonCmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CmonCmon/pseuds/CmonCmon)




End file.
